


an answer to my cry

by MajoringInClownery



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Katagawa is the only Youngest Child/Sibling representation I will accept because fuck is it accurate, Katagawa made a FRIEND, Mentions of Murder, Mild Angst, Pre-Borderlands 3, Rhys will be his friend whether he likes it or not, because we dont need hostile corporate takeovers to make friends, but we're imagining he does like it, imagine if Katagawa Jr actually got some attention without committing mass murder, katagawa just upset about his life, or he will, or the possibility of it, which is honestly not unexpected in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoringInClownery/pseuds/MajoringInClownery
Summary: "The crisp hiss of the door sliding shut behind him is nowhere near dramatic enough for his current mood, further adding fuel to Katagawa’s ever growing feverish temper. The employees wandering the halls scatter at his glowering expression, unwilling to further aggravate the man.It is infuriating. His parents, his siblings, the board members, everyone- useless. Not a single one of them has anything constructive or, heaven-forbid in this family, positive to say about his latest efforts to uplift this company. Despite being the twelfth in line, some days it feels as though he’s the only one trying anymore."ORA short one-shot of Katagawa Jr.'s frustrations while working as the twelfth in line to the Maliwan Company and his self-proclaimed embarrassing desires for companionship.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr. & Rhys (Borderlands), pre Katagawa jr & Rhys
Kudos: 6





	an answer to my cry

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I took some creative liberty with this but you know what? fight me, this is fanfiction we've all been here on the toilets of fuck whatever canon said. this was inspired by me having a moment of personal connection with Katagawa Jr. because i realized he truly represents the youngest sibling energy of "if you do not give me attention right now I will ACT UP" and, as a fellow youngest child, I respect and feel that my man. like, damn, i only have one sibling creating impossible standards, what the FUCK do you do with eleven???

The crisp hiss of the door sliding shut behind him is nowhere near dramatic enough for his current mood, further adding fuel to Katagawa’s ever growing feverish temper. The employees wandering the halls scatter at his glowering expression, unwilling to further aggravate the man. 

It is _infuriating_. His parents, his siblings, the board members, everyone- useless. Not a single one of them has anything constructive or, heaven-forbid in _this_ family, positive to say about his latest efforts to uplift this company. Despite being the twelfth in line, some days it feels as though he’s the only one trying anymore. 

He watches his siblings waste away in their parties and drinks and lavish lifestyles- which, fair enough, they have the money, why not live a little- but that’s _all_ they do. Occasionally, they’ll attend a meeting. Maybe contribute a thought or two to various projects. They’ll remain just active enough in the company to remind everyone that Maliwan belongs to the Katagawa bloodline, but even that is growing more ineffective with each passing day. For all the greatness of their family, Katagawa feels helpless to watch them fade into an obsolete existence within the company until they are eventually erased entirely. A fate he fears he too will one day share, considering the way things are going. 

And, again, while Katagawa wakes up everyday with a hunger to do and be more, it’s not an easy task. As the twelfth in line, his parents have relegated him to the position of an upper-level manager in the marketing division of Maliwan. An utter waste of his skills and intellect, if you ask him, but then no one ever does. And he knows, _he knows_ , if his anyone would just listen to him then maybe he could contribute more, could truly shine. 

Today was just another reflection of how underappreciated he is here. For all his lack of love for marketing, Katagawa had concocted a brilliant scheme for advertising their latest line of elemental pistols. So brilliant that he felt confident enough to personally present the idea to his superiors. It was accepted, of course, but he wanted more than the bland pat on the back from some nobody who would eventually be washed away in the grand scheme of the company. The board was a fruitless effort, and their opinions ultimately meant very little to him, so in a rare moment of boldness, Katagawa turned to his parents. 

He was excited to share his success, to show them that he is capable of more; what he received was an awkward ECHOcall with his mother- his father was apparently too busy to be bothered with “such frivolousness”- who merely raised an eyebrow at his explanation. What began as an eager retelling of his genius turned into stilted sentences further dissolving at her indifference and disinterested hums. The call ended fairly quickly, any confidence or pride he had felt previously fading into embarrassment and frustration. 

Stalking through the halls toward his apartment, Katagawa can feel his scowl deepening. Why had he thought, even for a moment, that his efforts would be appreciated? Not even appreciated, but acknowledged? It was a fool’s hope, in this company, to believe he would ever find a way to rise above the sound and chaos of everything and be recognized. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, how many extra hours he logged, or how he tried to propel Maliwan to new heights- he was constantly left in the dust. 

Stepping onto the elevator, Katagawa uses his ECHOeye to request a stop on his floor before reclining slightly against the wall, gazing through the window to the cold, distant expanse of space. Perhaps, Katagawa thinks, he can understand his siblings’ lack of effort. Spending your time and money on a lavish lifestyle is appealing, afterall, and immensely more satisfying than working yourself to the bone for little to no pay-off. And he _had_ been considering splurging on the construction of a personal pleasure yacht. 

While it is a tempting thought, he sighs and shakes his head to himself. Adopting the same leisurely lifestyle as his siblings might bring him some temporary enjoyment, Katagawa supposes, but he wants- no, _craves_ more. He genuinely likes working and the feeling of productivity that accompanies it, and he would enjoy it far more if he could actually work in a division of interest. 

But, more than that, what Katagawa desires more than even recognition is simply… companionship. Someone he can talk to throughout the work day or perhaps in the evening while winding down. Someone who genuinely _cares_ to hear what he has to say, who will have a conversation with him. Someone who wants to spend time with him, not out of duty or because he pestered them into it, but because they _want_ to. 

Katagawa flushes at the thought, relieved no one was brave enough to stay in the elevator with him in his current mood. Even thinking about such a thing is, well, embarrassing. He’s a member of the Katagawa family, the founders of arguably the greatest weapons company ever known. He has more riches to his name than the majority of people in this solar system. He’s attractive and successful and everything anyone could only dream of being. And in spite of all of that, at the end of the day, he’s lonely. 

The pleasant voice of the ship’s AI announces his floor in a careful murmur as the elevator slows to a halt, and Katagawa straightens up, hands moving to fidget and adjust his suit and hair. Regardless of his internal turmoil, he refuses to let down his family’s image and will maintain a pristine external presentation. Luckily, not many are privileged enough to live in the same sector as himself, only a handful of higher-ups. Technically, Katagawa’s not of the rank to be living here himself, but being a Katagawa has its perks, he supposes. 

The brief walk to his residency is spent pondering one of his other plans. Katagawa hadn’t given it much thought previously- in fact, it had been more of a passing thought in a time of frustration, much like now- but he cannot continue in this state of stagnancy, in which every step forward is met with two steps back. Killing his siblings is certainly messier than he prefers; the board would be displeased and his parents, for all their distance, would surely feel some sorrow for the loss of their children, particularly their favorites, like Issako and Naoko. And, as useless as they tend to be, they _are_ his family and perhaps the only people who he can truly relate to. But the board can be dealt with- threatened or blackmailed if necessary. His parents would have to accept him as the sole heir to their legacy. And… while a small part of Katagawa does regret the idea of losing the people he grew up with, they hadn’t been close in years. This would simply put an end to the wondering if they would ever show an interest in him, if they would give him a call. 

Stepping up to his door, Katagawa tries to push the thought from his mind. Currently, he wants to take a break from planning and plotting and scheming. He’s had enough of doing such things for bosses who don’t acknowledge him, he doesn’t have the energy to do so in his spare time. Shrugging off his suit jacket, Katagawa glances toward the kitchen. It’s a Friday, he won’t be needed to work for another couple of days. He nods to himself, his lips tugging up into a slight smile, the first in a number of hours. Yes, tonight he will pop the top off of the new rosé he had been waiting to try. Scheming can wait until later. Tomorrow morning, at least. 

Just as he begins pouring himself a glass of rosé, Katagawa hears a chirp from his ECHOdevice in the other room. Rolling his eyes, Katagawa pauses his pouring to walk over and swipe the device off the table. Unless it’s his parents themselves, no one is dragging him back to work from his well-earned personal time. Surprisingly, the notifications aren’t from his work account, but rather his ECHOgram. Returning to the kitchen, he finishes pouring his beverage before sipping at the rosé and humming at the flavor. Katagawa opens the app, his gaze flipping over the notifications for a moment, then he groans. 

He had forgotten. Before what was _supposed_ to be a triumphant moment of showing his parents how vital he is to Maliwan, Katagawa had made a post about it. It was short, just a few sentences boasting about his work and the success he thought the meeting would hold for him. He doesn’t have too many followers, only a couple hundred of his most loyal fellow Maliwan employees. Katagawa knows he doesn’t have the appeal his elder siblings do, so while he does _deserve_ to be admired, he’s also rather thankful for those employees who do recognize his potential. Not that he’ll ever say that to their faces, but perhaps he will reward a handful of them when he finally has more power within the company. Still, he winces, thinking about how many people read this post considering it hadn’t gone at all to plan. He scrolls through the messages, eyes skimming over the likes and words of approval from the particularly devoted fans. Nothing especially intriguing. Katagawa’s thumb moves toward the button to clear his inbox, but freezes, his eyes catching on one comment. Or, rather, the user who left it. 

@The_Strongest_Fork

Rosé spews across the counter as Katagawa snorts his beverage in surprise, coughing for several moments and his fist thumping against his chest as he attempts to catch his breath. Eyes wide and disbelieving, Katagawa reads the comment with the ECHOdevice cradled close to his face. 

**@The_Strongest_Fork: Uh oh, sounds like you’ll make a tough rival! Good thing Atlas is always prepared for some friendly competition ;D**

Perhaps the CEO of a weapons company should have a more professional username, but Rhys Strongfork has never followed what society expects of him. When he had first arrived on the scene five years ago with the goal of reviving the long dead Atlas Corporation, everyone had scoffed and waited eagerly for him to fall flat on his face. Katagawa included. And yet he had succeeded. Sure, Atlas is still rather small, especially when compared to what it once was, but it had already grown into a formidable competitor and would likely only continue to improve as the company fully settled. Unlike the professional PR approved brand accounts his rivals maintain, Rhys posts mainly about his newest additions to his sock collection, the food he’s ordered from a local restaurant, or truly bizarre selfies in which the other occupants are blurs fleeing from the frame. Katagawa’s pretty sure the renowned vault hunter and assassin, Zer0, is in one of them, though it’s a largely debated topic on the ECHOgram. Rhys is strange and foreign and so unlike everything the Katagawa family prides itself on. 

Katagawa adores him. 

Well, adore may be a strong word. _Admire_. He admires Rhys’s work-ethic and intellect for having resurrected Atlas. He admires the man’s history, having transitioned from some nobody data-miner working for Hyperion to the respected CEO of his own company. He doesn’t quite admire Rhys… _interesting_ fashion sense, but the man somehow makes it work in an oddly charming way. 

To suddenly be noticed by Rhys, to be praised and acknowledged in the way he craves- Katagawa feels his cheeks burn with a blush. A grin steals across his lips, and his fingers move quickly, liking Rhys’ comment. He has no idea how the man found this comment, much less his account, but Katagawa is not the kind of man to waste an opportunity. He taps out a response, hesitating briefly before hitting send. 

**TheKatagawaJr: Couldn’t let you have all the fun, Atlas**

It’s cool. Professional. Fitting of a Maliwan heir, twelfth in line or not. Katagawa gazes down at the screen, watching as Rhys’s status changes to online, likely after receiving the notification for his reply. Turning his attention back to the mess on the counter, Katagawa works to quickly wipe it up. Grabbing the bottle, glass, and ECHOdevice, he then moves further into his apartment. Katagawa settles on his plush sofa, drink in hand and ECHOdevice balanced on his thigh, and gazes out the window at the distant stars. Waiting for a response from Rhys, Katagawa thinks they don’t seem quite so cold or distant anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, cheers! I've never written for this fandom before, though I've been rabidly consuming content for it for years. I'm currently in my first playthrough of BL3 and I'm sad that Katagawa Jr had such a short role in the grand scheme of the game. Idk if I'll continue this as a series or anything, but it's been fun to write. I tried to come up with a dorky username for a dorky man, but I'm not the most creative, so. The_Strongest_Fork. Just saying, Strongfork is a dumb name and I hate it so much what the FUCK. but I love Rhys Strongfork, a dumb name for an absolute dork. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll write more for borderlands, we'll see. It's a possibility because I'm currently living in borderlands hell and I don't plan on leaving any time soon lmao. I had like a three year writing hiatus and suddenly entered a feral state of writing this though, so who knows. Considering that, please be gentle, I have no beta and I haven't written anything in a few years.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, tell me what you think!


End file.
